


Spheksophobia

by Nikalae



Series: Phobias [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Otabear, Wasps are evil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikalae/pseuds/Nikalae
Summary: Une guêpe veut devenir amie avec Yuri. Yuri n'est pas d'accord. Heureusement, Otabek est là pour aider.





	Spheksophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Posté sur fanfiction.net sous le nom de "Phobia".

Yuri Plisetsky regardait avec horreur le petit être qui venait de se poser sur son bras dénudé, les rayures noires qui tranchaient sur sa peau pâle et les petits yeux noirs qui le fixaient comme pour le narguer, lui assurer qu'il n'échapperait pas aux sombres desseins que l'insecte avait prévu de lui infliger. Il entendit Otabek lui demander dans un murmure lointain s'il allait bien et il essaya de lui répondre que évidemment tout allait bien, quelle question, ce n'était pas une bestiole aussi petite qui allait lui faire peur.

Sauf que voilà. Son corps commença à trembler et il fut partager entre l'envie irrépressible de fuir en courant et celle toute aussi forte de tuer le truc qui avait soudainement pensé que son bras serait un siège confortable.

Courir aurait pu être une bonne option, pour peu qu'il eu été sûr que l'insecte n'en profite pour le piquer.

Le tuer ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée car son cerveau, bien que shooté à l'adrénaline que la terreur lui insufflait, se souvint d'un manuel de biologie qui offrait un paragraphe entier sur les phéromones, et il n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser d'un démon pour récupérer dix diables.

Son calvaire finalement prit fin lorsqu'une main chassa le monstre d'un geste simple et que la vicieuse créature s'envola au loin.

\- Yuri? appela Otabek.

Ce dernier, incapable d'arrêter de fixer son bras, se contenta de laisser échapper un bruit qui lui sembla bien trop aiguë et le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas encore faire confiance à sa voix. Il tremblait toujours de tout son corps sans pouvoir empêcher aucun de ses membres de tressauter et il commençait à sentir des frissons dans ces derniers, comme si des insectes s'étaient posés dessus.

Il frotta ses mains sur ses bras et bougea les jambes pour les faire partir, essaya désespérément de tirer sur les manches de son t-shirt pour recouvrir ses bras et les empêché de s'y poser, en vain alors qu'elles n'atteignaient pas même ses coudes. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit Otabek lui poser sa veste sur les épaules et s'empressa de passer ses bras dans les manches trop grande pour lui.

Son ami lui tendit la main, attendit qu'il la prenne, et lorsque Yuri s'y décida, le prit dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Le blond s'efforça de penser que les choses qu'il sentait courir sur sa peau n'était pas réelles et que tout ce qui pouvait l'être était la chaleur d'Otabek contre son dos ainsi que la main qui serrait la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, quand sa jambe arrêta finalement de trembler comme celle de Panpan le lapin et qu'il pu respirer sans crainte qu'un monstre ailé lui rentre dans la gorge, il s'appuya contre son ami et attendit que quelque chose vienne briser le calme du moment.

\- Tu as déjà été piqué?

\- J'ai failli l'être, une fois. Je passais dans un parc pour aller je sais plus trop où et un taon est apparu de nul part et s'est posé sur moi.

\- Peut être qu'il n'était pas sur le point de te piquer.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, Beka. Des enfants avaient essayé de l'enterrer et il avait décidé de se venger sur le premier morceau de chair fraîche qu'il trouverait. Moi. J'ai vu cette lueur mauvaise dans son regard alors qu'il préparait son plan machiavélique.

Otabek ne répondit pas, peut être par manque d'arguments, ou bien car il savait qu'il ne ferai pas changer le blond d'avis aussi facilement: Tout ce qui vole, porte des rayures, et qui transporte du venin est dangereux et vicieux. (A l'exception, sans doute, des abeilles, qui n'attaquent que les vraies menaces et qui ne peuvent frapper qu'une seule et unique fois.)

\- Beka? murmura Yuri à voix basse.

\- Oui? répondit il, tout aussi bas, comme s'il avait peur qu'un bruit ou un geste puisse faire que le blond se renferme sur lui même.

\- Merci.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis que la guêpe voulais devenir amie avec lui, mais du point de vue de Yuri, elle veut plutôt le précipiter en enfer pour pouvoir le torturer dans une souffrance éternelle.


End file.
